


Esmeralda Variation

by riley_mae_18



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet Dancer, Dancer Patton, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pianist AU, Pianist Logan, Pining, Rehearsal Pianist, dance au, wingman Roman, wingman Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riley_mae_18/pseuds/riley_mae_18
Summary: Logan is a pianist who is offered the position of the rehearsal pianist for a dance studio in town. What he doesn’t expect to see is Patton, a boy from his school, there running through a variation. What happens when the two are forced to bond through their art forms?





	Esmeralda Variation

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/KRjsdpSL6z4
> 
>  
> 
> This is te variation that Patton preforms in the first chapter. I hope you enjoy, please let em know what you think! I haven’t been in ballet for a few years, but I saw this variation and could help but think about Patton preforming it! It’s a beautiful ballet and a beautiful variation.

“One two three four, five six seven eight!” The instructor shouted with a clap beat between each word. The boys group started their line warm up by walking ahead and doing their kicks.

Forward, side, back, side, forward, side, back, side. Over and over again until they all had done so. Then they started again.

Leap, kick, back, step, leap, kick, back, step. Everything to the same rhythm that had been set for them. Everything quick, sharp, and deliberate.

Now was time for the bar warm ups. Legs were propped up as everyone in the studio leaned forward to touch their toes. Straightened up and then reach to the side before going back to their original position. Then they’d turn and work their other leg. They’d go through every position as it was yelled out by the instructor.

“First!” They took first position, “second!” They changed to second position, “third!” It continued until all positions had been completed. Then they worked backwards.

This was everyday for the ballet students. This was their reality. All of their friends were compact in this one studio floor. All preparing for the next ballet they were to preform. 

The instructor turned around with her sharp features and pointed for one boy to join her in the front, “Monsieur Foster!” The harsh woman called out. A boy about 16 stepped out of the crowd and squared his shoulders and going to resting position.

“Yes, Madame Nickerk.” He responded as he awaited his instructions.

Madame Nickerk walked over to him and adjusted his posture, “you’ve researched the ballet, correct?” She asked. Monsieur Foster nodded, “show us the Esmeralda variation, if you will.” She ordered and Foster nodded. 

He went over to retrieve a tambourine from the prop bin in the corner. He then waited for the music to start.

Madame Nickerk walked over to the accompanist and pulled out the music for the song, “I do so hope you can play this, Logan. I’m testing Monsieur Foster over there and it would be much appreciated.” She opened up to where the piece would start and clapped the tempo out for him.

“Foster! Begin with the music!” She barker as she stood behind him in the mirror wall.

The music began and he immediately went into the variation. His extension was perfect, his toes pointed to hit the tambourine just on beat. 

He eventually ended the variation and exited into what would be the wings of the stage and he heard his fellow dancers applauding behind him. He walked back in and waited for notes from Madame Nickerk.

He was getting suggestions on how to improve the overall look of the piece before he felt a burning stare at the back of his head. He looked over at the pianist who had been looking at him intently and he locked eyes with them. He smiled and gave a small wave to them and saw them blush furiously and bury their face in their music. He chuckled and was brought back with a snap from his instructor.

“Foster! Run it again!” She counted him off for a second run through and stopped him halfway to correct him before he started again. He continued like this with the guidance of his teacher and nearly perfected the variation. He was sweating profusely and was rather sore from the repeated high kicks and such. He stood down and waited for further instructions.

Madame Nickerk clapped twice, “Foster, You’re done for now. You’ll take over as page turner until you are needed again.” She clapped twice more as a finalisation and the crowd spread to get into position for the next routine.

He walked over to the piano and sat in the designated page turner chair. He looked at the pianist who was marking his music with such focus that he didn’t notice the other person near him. 

Foster cleared his throat and held out his hand to the accompanist, “hello, my name is Patton.” He waited for a hand shake and continued once it was given, “I can’t tell you how wonderful I think your playing is. It is truly magnificent.” He complimented and watched as the boy’s face grew red once more.

He quickly recovered though, “Logan.” He said simply before continuing, “you are perhaps the best dancer I’ve seen since taking the position of rehearsal pianist. You have a gift, I must say.” He smiled warmly at Patton and tried to ignore how he looked before him. He was fairly attractive now that he had a better look at him, though he could tell he was gorgeous from his physique alone, he admired his freckle littered face, his crooked nose, and the gap in his teeth which seemed to cause a slight lisp in his words. 

Patton sat there with a small smile on his face until he was needed for the music. He leaned over against Logan to turn to the next page before returning to his place seated next to him. He got closer each time that he had turned a page and then only returned to his place far away from the other boy when he wasn’t needed anymore.

This continued for the rest of the rehearsal time before the ensemble was dismissed. Though the two boys were called to stay behind and discuss something with Madame Nickerk.

“I want you both to come in so that Patton can have solo rehearsals without the distraction of other dancers.” She informed the two and waited to get an okay to continue. Both boys looked at each other before nodding. “This will mean coming in an hour early and staying an hour after rehearsals. If this clashes with either of your schedules, please inform me such.” She said before dismissing the two of them and packing up her own things.

The two left and exchanged small goodbyes before heading to their homes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Berry boy: Ro, you’ll never believe what happened 

Sing sang sung: does this have to do with that dance thing you’re doing???

Berry boy: yes

Sing sang sung: lay it on me 

Berry boy: Patton Foster is in there

Sing sang sung: yeah, and???

Berry boy: now we have to spend two extra hours

Berry boy: together 

Berry boy: alone

Sing sang sung: cheese and crackers!!!!!Are you serious???????

Berry boy: as the plague

Sing sang sung: adfigdstxjfjkkkkddtwxz

Berry boy: he caught me looking at him

Sing sang sung: Logan wat??? 

Sing sang sung: why???

Berry boy: idk, he looked pretty

Sing sang sung: oh he did now?

Sing sang sung: you think a sweaty and flexible boy is pretty, so you started at said “pretty boy” ?

Berry boy: you make it sound bad, but yes

Sing sang sung: you’re hopeless 

Berry boy: blocked

Sing sang sung: dang  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton walked down the hall to his locker at school the next day with his closest friend, Virgil.

“I’m telling ya Patt, he’s got a thing for you. No one just stares at someone while they’re dancing like that.” Virgil snickered at his friend as he opened his locker, “I think you two would make a better love story than twilight. You’re a simple dancer, he’s a pianist who fell for you the moment he saw you. The two of you elope and become the biggest names in the industry!” He joked and jeered while closing his own locker and leaning against the one next to Patton’s.

Patton groaned and face planted into his text book and pretended to close the locker on his head, “Virge, we’re just friends!” He said as he took his textbook out and closed the locker before grabbing Virgil’s hand and walking down the hall, “I don’t think he’s into me. He just thinks I’m a good dancer. He told me so himself!” He reasoned and blushed slightly.

Virgil cocked and eyebrow, “but you like him?” He stated, more as a question than a blank statement.

Patton shrugged in response, “maybe? I don’t know!” He threw his hands up in exasperation and rested his head on his friends shoulder, “make it go away Virge!” He whined into his shoulder.

Virgil chuckled and pat his back, “it’ll go away eventually... orrrrr” He started 

“No! Nope! No way! Non! Nyet! Nein! “ he said as he walked faster down the hall way and walked by Logan and Roman without noticing.

Virgil waved him off and walked over to the other two, “how’s rehearsals with Patton going Lo?” He asked to the well dressed boy.

Roman laughed heartily as Logan blushed fuchsia, “they’re going... going well” he answered quickly before excusing himself.

Roman rolled his eyes before leaning against his significant other, “he’s got it bad” he spoke softly.

This received a chuckle from Virgil, “Patton’s totally gone for him.” He rester into the name of Roman’s neck, “if only best friend code allowed us to tell the other, it would save everyone a lot of trouble.” He snarked as they walked together to their first classes.


End file.
